Conventionally, a check of a vehicle has been carried out in a maintenance shop by request of a user. In this case, in the maintenance shop, a total man-hour is calculated by adding up respective man-hours in a plurality of check items defined for each kind of the check. Here, the man-hour means a work amount carried out by one worker in a unit time when a work load is represented by using time as a unit. Then, an operation is carried out by referring to a maintenance schedule controlled in the maintenance shop, assigning a day and an hour for the requested check on which the total man-hour can be accomplished, and carrying out the maintenance.
As such a technique, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-20581A) discloses a “System for Managing Vehicle Storage for Maintenance”. In this system, a client enters desired maintenance contents and desired storage terms by using a terminal. In response to this procedure, a host computer calculates a period necessary for the maintenance on the basis of the desired maintenance contents, and then searches a storing/retrieving management table stored in a memory apparatus of the host computer for an available period for the maintenance on the basis of the desired storage terms of the client. Then, an optimal date in this period for the storage is automatically determined and displayed on the terminal. In response to a confirmation of the client through the terminal, the optimal date of storage and a date of retrieval determined from the date of storage are automatically registered in the storing/retrieving management table, and so a storage reservation is made. Thus, clients can register the storage by themselves.
When the check of the vehicle is requested as mentioned above, the man-hour is calculated on the basis of a standard man-hour. This standard man-hour is pre-determined by averaging experience and performance of a plurality of mechanics. Therefore, a time necessary for the check varies widely from a mechanic with a high skill and a mechanic without that high skill. Incidentally, in recent years, the request for the check of the vehicle is made in various ways. For example, there are many clients in recent years who want the check to be completed in a short time such as 0.5 hours or one hour on their way to offices.
However, conventionally, the time necessary for the requested check has been calculated on the basis of the standard man-hour, and whether the requested check can be accepted or not is determined on the basis of the calculated time. Hence, the requested check is sometimes determined to be unacceptable even when a mechanic with the high skill can complete the requested check within the time to meet the client's requirement. It is therefore desired to develop a system in which the skill of the mechanics can be grasped accurately and a proper mechanic can be assigned to the requested check so that the requested check is completed within the appointed date according to the user's requirement.
The present invention is proposed in order to cope with the above-mentioned request. The object is to provide a mechanic skill managing system, in which skill of a mechanic can be grasped accurately and can be applied to various operations.